Deep Thoughts
by just jacs
Summary: Charlie thought has master couldn't get any stranger until he shows him his latest invention! r&r thanks ONESHOT


**Okay this is my first shot at a Charlie and the chocolate factory fic. This is a random idea given to me by my good friend  
MrsShiaLabeouf this fic is for you! Please review!**

**Disclaimer****  
I don't own anything! It's all yours Roald Dahl !**

Many thanks to my amazing beta reader MrsShiaLabeouf have a some Wonka rainbow drops!

Willy Wonka sat with the Bucket family at breakfast one morning looking deep in thought. "You okay Mr Wonka?" Charlie asked nervously. Charlie had lived with Mr Wonka in his factory for two years now. This was the first time he had not made mutterings of Mr Bucket's cereal being nothing but pencil sharpening and how he couldn't believe he would eat something so yucky when there were so many delicious treats he could have.

"What was that my dear boy?" Wonka asked turning to face Charlie his violet eyes still looked deep in thought. Charlie felt his stomach knot he remember his first visit to the factory and the flashbacks Mr Wonka experienced.

"Nothing" Charlie said quickly.

"In that case then my dear boy we must be going, we mustn't dilly or dally so much time so little to do. Stop!" Mr Wonka said suddenly, "strike that, reverse it!" Wonka said correcting himself.

This small speech earned a smile from Charlie as he followed his master down the corridors of the great factory. He could now see his master was fine.

Wonka stopped suddenly when he felt someone tugging at his plum jacket. He turned round to see an Oompa-Loompa staring up at him.

Wonka bent down to his level leaning on his cane as if to support himself. "Oh!" Wonka exclaimed when the Oompa-Loompa finished talking. Charlie stared at them wondering what was going on but he had a suspicion it had something to do with what he had been thinking about at the breakfast table.

"What did he want Mr Wonka?" Charlie asked

"Apparently some Oompa-Loompas ate too many coco beans and are now singing and dancing around the factory." Wonka said with a high pitched laugh.

Charlie felt somewhat disappointed by this that had absolutely nothing to do with what he was thinking about this morning. Although  
Charlie had a suspicion that Mr Wonka had deliberately left extra coco beans lying around knowing the effects it had on them. He had heard Mr Wonka muttering that he would like some new songs from the Oompa-Loompas.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked hurrying to keep up with Mr Wonka.

"I've something special to show you Charlie, oh wait until you see it Charlie it's wonderful." Wonka said excitedly Wonka stopped suddenly outside a room. "Here we are." He exclaimed happily. Charlie stared at the room in confusion surely this couldn't be the place, "Mr Wonka this is the inventing room I already know everything that's in here." Charlie said in confusion.

"No my dear boy just wait to you see!" Wonka said practically bursting into the room. Wonka then made his way down a flight of stairs that Charlie didn't remember being there.

Charlie eyes opened wide with shock as Wonka opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. There were hundreds of purple monkeys running around the room peeling bananas at an amazing speed. "Isn't it splendid?" Wonka asked practically dancing on the spot.

"Why are they purple?" Charlie blurted out, he didn't even know there was such thing as a purple monkey, yet two years ago he didn't know there was such thing as an Oompa-Loompa.

"To match my coat of course!" Wonka answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Charlie had to laugh he had always known his master was a little eccentric but this was just weird!

"These monkeys are making the frothiest thickest tastiest most delicious most creamy banana milkshake that you will ever taste!

Please try it Charlie it really is most delightful!" Mr Wonka said taking a glassful of the creamy liquid.

Charlie took the glass from his master and raised it to his lips, Mr Wonka was right it was the best banana milkshake he had ever tasted "It's brilliant!" he said enthusiastically.

"I told you, oh didn't I tell you!" Wonka said nodding viciously as he spoke.

Wonka stopped suddenly as the sound of music filled the room "ever wondered what happens to Oompa-Loompa when it eats too many coco beans?" Wonka asked.

Charlie nodding standing next to his master following his gaze. "Watch." Wonka said with a smile as he started to sway to the beat of the music closely followed by Charlie.

**Random I know, please review!**


End file.
